Naruto, Puffs, and Ruffs
by XThatGirlWithTheFaceX
Summary: the puffs and ruffs get thrown into the naruto world what happenes next who knows?  P.S. i'm combining two of my favorite things X3 lots of cussing. please give it a try.
1. Puffs And Ruffs In Konoha

Hello I felt like trying a crossover so here it goes.

Blossom's POV

We're fighting him again but now we're 16 and a lot more experienced, but so is he. Suddenly a dimensional rift appeared. The last thing I heard before disappearing into it was his spine-chilling laughter. The next thing I knew I woke up in a crater looking at an unfamiliar sky.

"U-um a-are you o-okay?" I heard a meek voice. I looked to the edge of the crater and saw a raven haired with but she was blind by the looks of it._ 'But then how'd she see us.'_

"I'm fine," I call back to her. I hear he sigh in relief. She jumped into the crater. "May I ask who are you, and where are we?" she smiled.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, you are in the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha." She helped me up then she put her hands together and mumbled something. I saw the veins around her eyes swell. "You chakra is very strange." Then she turned her head to the top of the crater, "Shino-kun, Kiba-kun they're harmless. Come meet them." Just then two brunette boys followed by a giant white dog jumped into the crater. The one on the left had red fang-like marks on his cheeks the other had goggles and a hooded jacket, hood up. Just then Bubbles woke up. She squeaked.

"OMG, what a cute doggie." She piped. I smiled.

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness, my name is Blossom Utonium. That is my youngest sister Bubbles, and the other one is Buttercup. I guess we dimension hopped." They looked confused. "You see, we come from a city called Townsville we're considered superheroes there, called the Powerpuff girls."

"Can I pet your dog?" Bubbles asked. Kiba looked at her then shrugged.

"If he lets you. His name is Akamaru and my name's Kiba Inuzuka. And over there is Shino Aburame" Bubbles reached into the backpack she still had, and pulled out a tennis ball and a dog biscuit.

"Hello Akamaru." She chirped. The large white canine trotted up to her and sat the petted his head gave him the treat then started playing fetch with him.

"Anywa-" I was cut off by BC yelling, "Where the fuck am I?" I turned to her and saw she had a gash on her head. I walked over and used my healing ability to fix.

"How'd you do that!" Kiba shouted. "Only extremely skilled ninja can do that." I looked at him strangely.

"I've been able to do this since I was twelve." I stood up BC followed suit. Bubbles was nowhere to be seen. I took in a deep breath and let out an ear piercing whistle, in a blue flash Bubbles was by my side. Just as we were about to take off a blood red, army green and navy blue aura appeared in front of us.

"Hello Brick," I smirk. He smirks right back. "How long has it been Bricky?" I ask him getting into a fighting position. His mirrors my movements. BC and Butch are in each other's faces growling insults at each other. Bubbles and Boomer are in fighting positions as well. In a flash all anyone can see is two shades of red, green, and blue. After what felt like hours we had the boys in and locked position. "Still beat by a girl, aye Bricky?"

"P-please don't hurt them." Hinata begged.

"We've been at this fight since we were five." She put her hand to his neck. "Maybe I should end it now." She smirked.

"Buttercup Lee Utonium, you know we don't kill any living being!" I hiss at her. She growls but complies to my word. Once we released them we hugged them. "Thanks for keeping us on our toes, babe." He smiled. The three ninja looked confused. "Sorry, we must be confusing you. the thing is we're going out but we have a… strange relationship." Just then a blonde boy in and orange and black track suit came followed by a pink haired girl.

"What happened here?" she asked. "We saw… something and came to check it out."

"That was us in a play-fight," Butch laughed. BC smiled and nodded.

"IS she always happier when he's around?" Kiba asked.

"Mostly, that is until they start-" I was cut off again.

"You seriously think you could beat me?" BC yelled at him.

"Any time, any place, sweetheart." He replied.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Fuck you, Butch."

"You volunteering?" She Pulled back her fist and slugged him four blocks away.

"Next time I won't hold back duchebag!" The blonde looked at her fearfully.

"She's worse than Sakura-chan." He mumbled.

"That's because she's in a good mood." Brick replied.

"U-uh, if I may, um, what are your names?" Hinata asked looking at the ruffs. Brick smiled.

"I'm Brick Jojo, the blonde's Boomer, and the one that just ate dirt is Butch."

"Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage." The blonde smiled.

"Sakura Haruno, medic ninja." The pink haired girls smiled.

"The red headed girl has medical talents."Shino stated.

please R&R

me: *Begs on hands and knees pleeeeeeeeaaaasssseeee. T^T


	2. Blossom's Healing

I'm back.

Blossom: You forgot the disclaimer last chapter

Me: oops ^_^;

Naruto: But it's on Fanfic ppl should kno it's not hers

Brick: true but it's for copy right reasons

Hinata: yep so here it goes… Misao –chan doesn't own anything but the story.

"_**The red headed girl has medical talents."Shino stated.**_

Blossom's POV

"You do? Can I see?" Sakura asked. I looked at her then Brick. He Smirked pulled out a small knife and cut his arm a bit. My eyes widened and I grabbed his arm soon enough a pink glow appeared from my hand and the cut was gone.

"Brick don't do that." I scolded. He smiled.

"She wanted to see your power and I know you wouldn't have shown it unless me or your sisters were hurt." He put the blade away.

"That was amazing. Where did you learn to control your chakra that way?" she asked amazed.

"What _is_ chakra?" BC asked. They al paused for a moment.

"It's what keeps us alive and enables us to use medical, gen-, and ninjutsu." Sakura explained.

"But these six have oddly colored chakra." Hinata spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "Blossom has a pink colored chakra, Buttercup has a lime colored chakra, and Bubbles has a baby blue chakra. The boys have darker versions. Brick has red, Butch has a dark green, and Boomer had a navy blue." She finished her explanation.

"You mean our energy aura?" Bubbles asked. She let her aura be shown.

"That color exactly." Hinata spoke quietly. '_She was much louder earlier' _Then the rest of us showed our auras. "We should tell Lady Hokage about our new friends."

"First let me help Butch so he can walk." I said calmly, turning everyone's attention to the unconscious Butch. I walked over to him put my hand to his head and head him enough to where his body could finish. "BC next time hold back a little more." She nodded. We followed our new found friends to a large tower. We walked, well floated up several flights of stairs. Sakura knocked on a door.

"Tsunade-sama, permission to enter." She said with respect. I heard a muffled response from inside. We entered the room to see a big breasted blonde woman with a purple diamond on her forehead.

"Sakura, who are these girls you've brought?" Sakura tensed a bit before saying,

"This is Blossom," she pointed at me, "Buttercup," she pointed to my raven haired sister, "and Bubbles." Bubbles waved. "Blossom has medical skills."

"Oh, does she now?" she turned to me. Then from the corner of my eye I saw Brick pull the blade out again. (a/n: I'm making him cut himself too much .) I saw blood trickle down his arm once again. I stepped over to him smacked him upside the head then healed the self-inflicted wound.

"Give me the knife, now." I put my hand out. He simply sighed and put it in my hand. "Thank you."

"So she does. Where did you learn?" she asked me.

"Actually it just came to me one day." I replied calmly. I lit my hand with my pink healing power. I let that fade. I was still a little upset with Brick for him cutting himself. I formed a bit of ice in my hand when he wasn't looking and chunked it at him head. He quickly turned towards me I shot out the window without a goodbye. Next thing I knew fire was being thrown at me. I turned and shot my laser eyes at him. We shot fire and Ice at each other before falling laughing. We returned to the tower. "Sorry."

"Do you all fight for fun?" Naruto asked. We nodded.

"It keeps us from slacking off." BC replied. Tsunade smiled.

"You could learn something from them Naruto." She looked at him. He smiled back nervously. "Blossom is it?" I nodded. "I want to see the extent of your healing abilities. Can you come back tomorrow?" I nodded again. "Then you are all dismissed."

'Nother one down

Brick: why did I cut myself so many times?

Me: ummmm *disappears*

Brick: Bitch *gets hit by lightning*

Me: heard that!


End file.
